1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to baby carriages. In particular, the invention relates to a seat pad for a baby carriage.
2. Background of the Invention
Baby carriages have been well known for many years in a variety of configurations. Recently, there has been an increased interest in providing baby carriages with features that are convenient to the parent and are comfortable and safe for the child.
The type of baby carriage to which the present invention is directed includes a rigid frame for supporting the baby. The rigid frame may be in the form of a rigid shell, such as disclosed by Boudreau et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,998 and by Nothacker et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,865. Alternatively, the rigid backrest may be reclined, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-158755 allow for different postures of the baby, for example sitting and lying flat. It is typical in such rigid frame baby carriages to provide a pad or cover between the frame and the child, as illustrated by Nothacker et al. The pad performs several functions. It cushions the baby against the hard frame. The cushioning is further advantageous in tht it prevents the sliding of the baby on the frame. Furthermore, the pad performs to some extent temperature control of the baby. It is preferably that the pad insulate the baby in cold weather but that it provide air flow in warmer weather to remove excess moisture from the area of the baby.
In some baby carriages the pad is permanently or fixedly attached to the frame. In others, the pad is detachable. A detachable pad has the additional advantage of being amenable to washing, as well as the advantage of dealing with a frame body as in the fixed pad.
A reversible pad is known in which its two sides are respectively more appropriate for cold or hot weather. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-10615 discloses a pad with two layers of a matte material. Each layer is more appropriate for facing the baby during the cold or hot season. The combined matte structure is made by connecting two layers to each other in an entangled manner along the interface. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-50933 discloses a similar structure using a non-woven fibrous pad. Two layers of the structure are covered by cloth.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-33825 discloses a pad for use with a baby stroller in which a urethane core is formed with a smooth side and a bumpy side. A pile fabric covers the pad on the bumpy side of the core. However, this pad has a shaped bottom and is not intended to be reversed.